The primary objective of this mentored clinical scientist development award is to acquire the skills and expertise needed to become an independent investigator in low vision rehabilitation and related health fields. The candidate has developed a carefully constructed program of research and training goals to accomplish this objective which will foster emerging independence and growth as a clinical investigator. This program combines formal didactic education in the Bloomberg School of Public Health with clinical research under the mentorship of Dr. Robert Massof, the sponsor. Additional guidance will be provided by Dr. Kevin Frick, a health economist, and Dr. Lawrence Wissow, a health behaviorist, in the School of Public Health. The proposed research project will use the panel of experts, the Low Vision Rehabilitation Network, and the computer resources assembled by Dr. Massof for his research. The scientific objective of this proposal is to address a priority unmet need in low vision rehabilitation research. This project is focused on the development, training, and evaluation of a model transdisciplinary health care team that maximizes the functional outcomes of the elderly low vision patient. The team will be created from a data-driven process in conjunction with the consensus of expert advisors, and will be implemented as a pilot project incorporating geographically diverse clinical performance sites where the educational outcomes for the team, the clinical outcomes of the model team approach, and the economic impact of the model on team members will be measured. Three major objectives the candidate will accomplish through this career development plan are: 1. To develop and solidify skills in research training and education in the area of health services and clinical outcomes with application to low vision rehabilitation. 2. To lay the foundation for additional scientific study and further the candidate's development as an expert in patient-oriented research. 3. To foster multidisciplinary collaboration for continued partnerships and future clinical research.